


A Scientist of the Bermuda Triangle in Equestria

by TimeTravelinc



Series: Scientist of The Bermuda Triangle in Equestria [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Original Character(s), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelinc/pseuds/TimeTravelinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor James Rouse, A scientist who works for Professor Wonder at the WonderWorks is suddenly caught up in a man-made Twister and is taken across time and space to Equis, where he befriends the Mane Six, and learns how to survive the world.</p>
<p>But something deep and dark is hiding in his mind. One that goes against all of what James believes. Can he be controlled, or can the Mane Six help him defeat himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Wonder-Filled Day

A Scientist of the Bermuda Triangle in Equestria.

Chapter 1: Another Wonder-Filled Day   
_In 2008, A man by the name of Professor Wonder came up with the idea of his own facility in the Bermuda Triangle. He decided that it would be named WonderWorks, considering the wonderment that surrounded him and his idea. The government agreed with his plan, and gave him the funding for it._

_In 2010, a young boy at age 15, by the name of James Rouse had already graduated from college and was looking for a job. He was then called in by the government, and hired him for_ "Project: Twister" _, to which James agreed to. He, in his past year of college, heard legends and myths of a place called Wonder Island. After signing some seclusion papers, he was sent off._

_James had lived in Wonder Island for half a year now, and was growing tired of the experiment that, the man he called boss, Professor Wonder was working on._

 

* * *

 

The alarm clock rang again, waking James to another day away from his family. He missed his family, but he knew that at least they were alright. Well, except for one. His older brother Daniel, who was working in the army. He missed him, and has heard from his brother that he was alright.

He soon got up and started to shower, then got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror, then sighed. 'Another Day dragging my head across the grindstone.' he thought. He then went downstairs, grabbing himself a bite to eat. He watched the news of the world and the events. He then drank his orange juice, then grabbed his wallet and keys, then left in his old Volkswagen.

He then drove to his workplace again, hoping that his boss wouldn't do that experiment again. Sure, the place he worked at wasn't that bad, in fact it was fun. The WonderWorks was the best place on planet Earth, and his boss, Professor Wonder, was great to be around. It was just...tiring to do the same experiment to be done again and again, and to fail repeatedly. He shouldn't complain, really. The Government could've sent him to a boring experiment, instead of down here in the Bermuda Triangle, working on other weird experiments. Plus they paid him really well.

The orange 1960's Beetle pulled up in front of the WonderWorks parking lot. James wondered if his friends ever got themselves pulled into unusual situations like what happened in WonderWorks every day. He sighed, then climbed out of his car, knowing that he needed a cup of coffee to start with. "Charlie, stay in the car." he said, slightly rolling down the windows. Then he entered the building.

What James didn't know was that his dog had a spare key he used for his purpose. Charlie turned on the car engine, then started to listen to some of James' music. He was glad that James installed the solar panels on the back of the car.

* * *

 

"*Sniff*, Ahhh.", he said, breathing a breath of relief. He then drank his coffee, feeling his brain wake up. All of a sudden, his iPod's alarm went off. He put down his coffee and pulled his iPod out. The alarm for the date went off. "May 4th, 7:30 am.", James said. 'Today's the day.' he thought, sipping on his coffee. He finished the cup, then got himself another. He took a whiff of his coffee, smelling the mixture of creamer and sugar that he mixed in. "Just the way I like it.", he said, taking a sip. He then looked at his watch. "3...2...1" _"Prof. Rouse, please come to Lab 15. Professor Wonder needs you."_ , The Assistant said. The Assistant was a computerized system that was built into the WonderWorks facility.

"Thank you, Assistant. Tell him I'm on my way.", James said. It blinked, then turned off, heading for another Hub. "So predictable for Professor Wonder.", James said. He then got up and headed for Lab 15.

* * *

 

Over the year and a half that he was on Wonder Island, he was growing tired of the same experiment being done over and over again. Several of the facilities were carried to somewhere in the US. People went there to have fun, when the facility used to be a facility of serious science... if it was called serious science. James wished that he was home, working on his own experiments.

* * *

 

Five minutes later...  
James stood in the exact same place as he did before. Many times before. In fact, he swore that his footprints were imprinted on the worn metal. "You ready Professor?" "Do I have a choice?", mumbled James. Professor Wonder looked at him, surprised, then said, "What was that Professor? I didn't quite catch that." "I said, 'Ready Professor.'". Prof. Wonder eyed him suspiciously, but didn't give it a second thought. Then he turned his attention back to the controls. James stared at the mammoth or a device, knowing what it could do.

Standing in the facility was a giant chamber where hot and cold air could be mixed perfectly. It was a place where many times before had been a failure, but the Professor was sure it would work. James lost his surance with the machine long during his first year on the island. Professor Wonder looked at his machine as a dream machine. James would've claimed it though as a giant blender with air coming out of the blades.

Professor Wonder started up the machine, while James sipped on his coffee. The machine started with a light breeze. "There, nice and easygoing.", he said. 'Don't provoke Murphy, dude.' James thought as he sipped on his coffee. That's when the strangest thing happened to the facility (except for James, he predicted this), it started to go wrong. _'First, the machine's console will spark and malfunction.'_ , James thought, looking at the machine. Prof. Wonder turned up his machine, to which the whining sound got louder, then the console sparked. _'Strike one.'_ , James thought, sipping his coffee, nonchalantly. _'Next, it will break anything with glass'_ James then held his metal coffee mug over the glass one. Prof. Wonder then flipped a couple of switches. The device started to make a humming noise, which caused Prof. Wonder's glasses, and several other's glasses broke. James' mug broke, only for it to fall into his metal travel mug. His glasses also didn't break for the fact that it was plastic

_'Strike two.'_ , he thought, placing his broken mug handle into the coffee. He then stirred his mug, letting it dissolve, then he took a sip. 'Mmm, needs more adjustment', James thought, as he thought about his mug invention, then continued, _'Finally, the twister will form and they think they have it under control, when really they don't.'_. Professor Wonder activated the "LAUNCH" button. The device started to pick up more speed on the wind. The odometer showed how fast the blades were spinning. Soon, a twister started to forum. "It's working. It's really-" **"WARNING: MALFUNCTION!"** , the computer said. The twister started to pick up even more speed. "Strike three, you're out!", James exclaimed. James realized what he said, and looked at the people around him. Prof. Wonder looked at him, as if he lost his mind. Letting that pass, James made a mental note not to let that happen again, then he said, "Assistant, I'm taking my break now." _"Very good sir."_ , Assistant said.

James grabbed his experiments, and his stuff and his custom made locker and took it to his car. Just, as he was in his car, driving away, the alarms went off. He saw from a distance, everyone running out of the building. Then, the twister busted out from the top front of the roof.

He chuckled a little, shaking his head, making it appear like it was some sick joke. It wasn't. "Why are you doing that? That isn't funny." "Hm, oh, there.", he said, pointing at the event. He then turned back to his pet cocker spaniel, Charlie. "It's really simple Charlie. You see, that happens every year. So much so, that it's funny. And to add to that, Professor Wonder doesn't learn his lesson."  
"Thankfully, no one gets hurt when escaping.", James said. He continued to drive, when he noticed something wrong. The twister started to come toward James. He turned towards behind him, then back forward. The monitor in James, vehicle showed what was going on. "Let's get going, Charlie.", James said, flooring it. The car soon revved up as they sped back to James house

* * *

 

_Meanwhile in Equestria..._  
A storm was brewing in the Everfree, something that wasn't normal. As the strange storm clouds started to swirl, Princess Celestia started to sense a dimensional anomaly.


	2. Dimensional Twister

AN: this chapter is short, but just enjoy and try to spot the references.

A Scientist in the Bermuda Triangle in Equestria  
Chapter 2: Dimensional Twister

The orange Beetle kept on speeding, trying to make it back home, but the twister was close behind him, and getting even closer. James took a look behind him, then turned back, as he sped hoping to make it to the garage. The twister continued to follow, while carrying the WonderWorks facility with it. James soon got into his garage, then quickly got out, with his dog following behind. He then tried to figure out what to do. James checked outside real quick, seeing the twister get closer. Frightened, he quickly closed the door and locked it. He then breathed a sigh of relief. "We should be fine here, right Charlie? Nothing could go wrong."

All of a sudden, There was a rumbling, as the house started to creak and shake. "You had to say that didn't you?" Charlie said. James gave him a nervous smile, then said, "Maybe?" The twister soon started to come over his house. It soon picked up his house, his basement, his garage, and both him and his dog. The house tilted and creaked as it flew through the strange twister. "Well, I can't complain, it could be worse." he said. Suddenly, there was a jerk, as James soon konked his head on a open window and fell out. "James!", Charlie said. 

But, it was too late, he was unconscious and flying through the vortex. The twister then split into two.

The one on Earth, moved away from the island and took the WonderWorks, and a ship called the "S.S Ripley". It soon went to Florida and dropped onto the street of Panama City. These would soon become attractions for Panama City.

Meanwhile, James' house and his things flew upward through the twister, as the twister became a vortex. Through the power of the dimensional anomaly, and the help of another twister in a pocket dimension, it created a wormhole. The vortex then dropped the basement with a thud, deep below, then it dropped the house on its head. James fell down, still unconscious, without a scratch on him. Then several cars fell around him, startling him.

"AAAAAHHHH!" he said. He took a few deep breaths then looked around, spotting his house, flipped upside-down. One thing crossed his mind. "Charlie.", he said, getting up. He grabbed a crowbar, and smashed a window. James then placed a blanket over the broken glass. Charlie stepped out of the broken window, then shook himself off. He looked at his owner. "Who do you think you are, Gordon Freeman?", he asked. "Good to see you too pal.", James said, with a smile. Then, he sat down and passed out.

Charlie sighed, then dragged James into the house, for a good night's rest. Tomorrow was going to be a shock to him and his dog.


	3. Kansas is Long Gone, Dorothy!

Chapter 3: Kansas Is Long Gone, Dorothy!

As James slept, he had an odd dream. One of unusualness, that even he couldn't explain. First, he was lying in bed with his dog, Charlie. Then, as he sat up, he saw that the window was open. Looking out, he saw Professor Wonder rocking in a rocking chair... in a dress. Shocked, he rubbed his eyes in a attempt to see if he was hallucinating. It looked as though he wasn't, for he saw his two cousins rowing a boat.

Looking out the window, James saw objects flying all around. Looking down, he saw the swirling vortex below him. At first, he was afraid that he would fall out of the house. Then, he sees a small village at the bottom, as if it was a TV Screen. It showed a world full of ponies. It interested him for the ponies looked like they were preventing evil from taking over, weird adventures of time travel, strange physics, and more.

Suddenly, dark smoke started to come towards him, as he leaned over. He leaned in closer, when suddenly, lightning strikes. Surprised, he falls over and goes down the twisted tube, hearing maniacal laughter as he fell over, deeper and deeper. Soon, he was within reach for the dark smoke. It reaches out to grab him....

* * *

 

Snapping awake, James finds himself inside his house, in his bed...on the ceiling. Looking in front of him, he sees Charlie sitting there. "What happened?" "You and the house got caught in a twister.", Charlie said, adding, "As well as I". James did a whoops smile, adding "Sorry," to his sentence. He sighed, wondering what to do. "Charlie, did you check the scanners?" He said, starting to get dressed. "Yes but-." Charlie started. James stopped, then looked at Charlie. "But what Charlie?" "We aren't on Wonder Island James. We're not even on Earth I think." he said. James allowed the news to sink in, before he whooped in joy. "Hahahaha! Charlie, do you know what this means?" Charlie shook his head, then James picked him up. "We're free from Professor Wonder. I'm free to do my own science experiments, you're free to go anywhere. We're free to do almost anything we want." he said, with a smile.

He sighed, then said, "But that now means that I'm even farther away from my family." Both were sad at that point. "They may even think that I'm dead." he said, with a pause. Charlie's head slung down as he whined. "Don't worry, I think we can make something for this new world." James said. He then got up, finishing his dressing. He was dressed in a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a sweat jacket, and his favorite pair of shoes. He then looked over the place. "Since I now have the rest of the day off, how about re-modeling this place?" he said with a smile.

Charlie responded by wagging his tail. He really liked the idea. James walked to the front of the house, only to find a hole where the window was. And instead, the front door was there. Climbing up to the front door, he opens it to see that Charlie was right, he wasn't on Wonder Island anymore. Instead, he was in a forest, in some kind of natural clearing, but doesn't know where (or when, if he time traveled) he was. He looked up to see that the sky was a lot bluer than before ( if it was possible). He then looked around his yard to see the broken cars and some parts from the twister experiment. He then climbed out and looked over his house.

The place was upside down, but it looked good on his white house. The ground was ripped out of the ground (from the island) and stuck to his house. The basement was down below, but the roof was stuck in the ground. James looked at Charlie, then said, "I think we'll need to renovate." Charlie said, "I agree." James placed on his construction helmet, and then gave Charlie his helmet. He then pulled out the remote, and pressed the button. Soon Construction Bots (not Construction Drones like the Test girls inventions) came out, as James smiled. He then his own tools and started to help build, as they worked on the house.

A Few Hours Later...  
The house was re-modified to appear upside-down and broken. It wasn't for it was fixed to support itself, and re-fixed so the rooms were right-side up, (Except the living room, and Attic. They weren't completely re-done).

"Well, we did it Charlie. Only took a couple of hours, some re-inventing of several of my Construction Bots, and some hard work full of blood and sweat." "But, mostly sweat.", Charlie said. James looked at Charlie, smiled at him, then back at the house and nodded. All of a sudden, there was a thunderclap, and a flash. Then after that three magnets fell from the sky. That's when James remembered what to do. "Time to hide." James said, dragging the magnets inside.

Basement, an hour and a half later...  
James placed the three magnets underground in his basement, adding the last adjustment, then turned them on. That's when all physics shifted to Mystery Spot-like physics. All pegasi started avoiding the spot as well as birds. The tall trees started growing a little larger. The smaller ones leaned in toward the house. James stepped out, glad that he got everything fixed. "Now that our homemade cloaking device is finished, let's go exploring.", James said, with a smile.

Thus, it began...


End file.
